As communication technologies evolve, the functionality provided to users may improve. More specifically, Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) networks have historically provided communications functionality to call centers and customers. However, the introduction of Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks and similar technologies have provided the opportunity for call centers to provide improved services to customers, recording of incoming and outgoing communications, and monitoring of the recorded communications. While the utilization of VoIP networks has expanded the capabilities for call centers, VoIP may utilize protocols and technologies that have not historically been utilized. As such, limitations may exist within a VoIP network.
As a nonlimiting example, in many current VoIP environments, recording a communication may include passive taps (passive sniffing), and/or bridge connections. In such configurations, one or more parties may not realize that a recording is taking place. Additionally, determining presence data associated with a user of a communications device in an VoIP environment may be unavailable.